


Шиповник

by Akar



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: В тот момент, когда Билл делает глоток, Слэйд улыбается — криво, самодовольно и одновременно с этим будто неловко. Улыбается лично ему. И на секунду Биллу кажется, что он пропал.
Relationships: Slade Wilson/William Randolph Wintergreen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: WTF Deathstroke & Titans 2020





	Шиповник

— Мы не сдохли, майор. Это надо отпраздновать.

Очередной заброшенный склад не лучшее место для вечеринок. Не то чтобы было из чего выбирать, и не то чтобы кто-то из них привык жаловаться.

Слэйд ногой двигает перевернутый пустой ящик ближе, садится на него верхом и протягивает Биллу открытую бутылку теплого пива. Фред поддакивает этому паршивцу, и Билл сдается: отмахивается и берет бутылку, мельком коснувшись пальцев Слэйда. Ему хочется думать, что случайно.

За покрытым грязными разводами окном барабанит дождь, а на бумажной этикетке бутылки пятно чьей-то крови.

В тот момент, когда Билл делает глоток, Слэйд улыбается — криво, самодовольно и одновременно с этим будто неловко. Улыбается лично ему. И на секунду Биллу кажется, что он пропал.

Спустя пару мгновений морок рассеивается: Слэйд в этот момент переводит взгляд пронзительно-голубых глаз на промокшего насквозь Рекса, тяжелым шагом поднимающегося к ним по ржавой лестнице.

Через неделю у Билла начинает колоть в легких.

***

Через две боль в грудной клетке захватывает и горло, и становится постоянным спутником.

Блядь, думает Билл, хрипло сплевывая в раковину. Проклятье. Только этого не хватало.

У него дрожат руки, когда он открывает кран, чтобы смыть прилипший к керамике мятый обрывок темно-зеленого, острозубчатого листа, перепачканного его кровью. И очень хочет убедить себя в том, что просто, черт возьми, показалось.

Следующим вечером снова в Курак. Билл, совершив сделку с совестью, почти беззаботно списывает хриплый голос на простуду и глотает первые попавшиеся антибиотики. Это смешно: будто они могут чем—то помочь живому мертвецу, и привычным движением берется за штурвал самолета. Слэйд смотрит на него недоверчиво, но не говорит ни слова, молча пристегивая ремень безопасности. Билл практически благодарен Слэйду за отсутствие вопросов.

Вторым пилотом должен быть тот, кому без оглядки доверишь жизнь. Билл выбрал того, кто убивает его, даже не зная об этом. От этой мысли вновь становится смешно, но позволить себе такую роскошь как смех он больше не может. Не после того, как вместе с кровью выплюнул нераскрывшийся бутон проклятого красного шиповника. «Показалось? Как бы не так.»

Того, что кто-нибудь поймет, что за хрень с ним происходит, Билл боится куда сильнее чем смерти.

***

То, что Артур извлекает большую часть шипов из его глотки, кажется чудом, но это временная мера. Неделя, может, две максимум, и все снова вернется в прежнее состояние. Или станет хуже.

Он говорит, что эти растения схожи скорее с малоизученными инопланетными паразитами, чем с магическим проклятьем. Билл внимательно слушает и сжимает зубы на заявлении, что даже если бы Артур мог извлечь его, не повредив легкие безвозвратно, это бесполезно: семена попали в кровь и прорастут снова.

— Хорошая новость в том, что смерть не наступает сразу: каким-то образом они повышают регенеративные свойства ткани.

— Чтобы жертва протянула дольше. Спасибо за утешение, док.

Лошадиная доза лидокаина делает свое дело: говорить почти не больно.

Заснув в ту ночь, Билл слишком явственно, ярче уже почти привычного запаха крови и паленой плоти чувствовал ставший тошнотворным сладкий запах цветущего шиповника.

***

Биллу везет: почти всю третью неделю они занимаются возможным терактом в Вест-Энде.

Всегда есть возможность достать еще обезболивающее: нарастающая с каждым днем боль начинает мешать думать слишком заметно.

Когда операция заканчивается, боль становится такой, что приходится взять больничный.

По крайней мере, он сдохнет один, а не совершив ошибку и прихватив с собой весь патруль. Или половину Лондона.

***

Везет как утопленнику: с началом четвертой недели лидокаина становится недостаточно. Сдохнуть Билл предпочел бы до того, как перестанет помогать и морфин.

Телевизор показывает одно и тоже немое кино, и дни сливаются в одну черно-белую полосу, покрытую кровью и чертовыми остроконечными темно-зелеными листьями.

Билл ставит внутривенные питательные смеси, как послушный пациент, и наконец отдраивает квартиру: его не было тут почти полгода. Перспектива подохнуть среди пыли не пугала, но мотивировала хоть чем-то занять руки.

Артур выставил его заразным, не только его чертову кровь, и Билл был благодарен: он не хотел видеть Фреда, смотрящего на него словно мальчишка, разбивший окно и не знающий, как признаться в этом отцу. Остальных видеть хотелось еще меньше.

Заснуть удавалось только в первые часы после укола, но с каждым разом хотелось все меньше. Чертов белобрысый мудак, его личное ублюдочное проклятье, взял отвратительную манеру сниться ему каждую гребаную ночь.

Билл не хотел видеть его даже во сне. Еще меньше он хотел только слишком реально, будто почти по-настоящему чувствовать горячие руки, тяжесть чужого тела и чужой член в себе, и просыпаться со стояком почти каждое, чтоб его, утро. Это было так абсурдно, что было бы смешно, но смех, как и слова, намертво застрял в горле, в пробитых шипами голосовых связках.

Написанное еще три года назад завещание валялось в ящике стола.

***

Телевизор работал даже когда все, что оставалось на экране — белый шум. Это хоть как-то помогало создать иллюзию, что Билл не наедине с самим собой.

Каждое утро он ждал, что увидит в зеркале, как острые шипы натягивают кожу на шее и почти надеялся выблевать исколотые кровоточащие легкие.

Навязчивое желание разодрать грудную клетку и вырвать пульсирующий ком сплетенных ветвей, покрытый иглами и белыми — чертов шиповник оказался белым, красным лишь от крови, раньше ему некогда было вглядываться, — нераспустившимися бутонами начинало казаться не самым худшим разрешением ситуации.

По крайней мере — быстрым.

***

Утром, кажется, субботы, Слэйд курит у Билла на балконе.

— Выглядишь дерьмово, — сообщает он вместо приветствия, и Билл думает, что видит очередной бред, вызванный морфином и воспаленным воображением, пока не вдыхает слишком реальный и резкий сигаретный дым и не сгибается в приступе кашля.

— Эй, эй, — Слэйд выкидывает окурок на улицу и кладет руку Биллу на плечо. — Ты в порядке, майор?

Билл скидывает его ладонь и с трудом давит кашель, коротко утирая запястьем стекающую изо рта струйку крови.

В этот раз — никаких цветов. Надо же.

«Как ты сюда попал и что тебе надо?»

— Ты меня нахер сейчас послал? — Слэйд вскидывает брови, но быстро перестает вести себя как идиот. — Я не знаю язык жестов, Билли.

— Что с тобой? — говорит он, пока Билл ищет ручку и бумагу. — Твои... бравые ребята так и не объяснили толком.

«Чего тебе надо, Слэйд?»

Мысли в голове роятся и мельтешат, сменяя одна другую, но ответа, зачем Слэйд здесь, среди них нет. Почему он еще не ушел — тоже.

***

Слэйд так и не дает ему вменяемого ответа. Он говорит, что влез через балкон, говорит про андеркавер во Вьетнаме, зачем-то вспоминает Сербию, и... И Билл слишком устал, чтобы понять, какого черта ему надо. Такого, как сейчас, Билла пришили бы еще в армии, на самой первой вылазке.

Он принимает с досадой и почти неощутимым удивлением только то, что рядом со Слэйдом стало чуть легче дышать.

***

Слэйд убирается только под вечер — Билл смутно понимает, что у него какое-то дело в Лондоне, и не хочет знать, насколько это законно и скольким пунктам устава противоречит, — но только чтобы вернуться наутро.

Слэйд выключает телевизор, открывает окно, чтобы проветрить комнату, а потом садится на диван рядом. Возможность чувствовать запахи пропала с неделю назад, но от него, должно быть пахнет, как и всегда — табаком и тяжелым одеколоном, отдающим грозовым воздухом.

Слэйд ерошит коротко стриженные светлые волосы, задумчиво хмурит брови, словно не может заставить себя произнести что-то важное, и Билл наконец понимает: черт с ней, с нелегальной деятельностью, Слэйд приперся сюда через чертов океан из-за него.

И это делает все хуже. Еще в сто раз хуже.

Непроизвольный смешок отзывается резкой болью в груди и оборачивается приступом кашля, который в этот раз не удается подавить.

Кровь брызжет на пол из-под ладони, которой Билл зажимает рот. Край листа и пара смятых лепестков предательски торчат между сжатых в кулак дрожащих пальцев.

Слэйд замечает. Внимательный белобрысый ублюдок просто не может не заметить.

Вот же блядь.

— Так вот оно что, — говорит он неопределенно. — В кого угораздило, майор?

Билл зло пытается что-то прохрипеть и указывает Слэйду на дверь, прежде чем скрыться в коридоре, сгибаясь по дороге в очередном приступе кашля.

Когда он, отмывшись от крови, возвращается в гостиную, Слэйда там уже нет. Дверь за ним Билл не запирает.

***

— Я серьезно. В кого? Хочешь, притащу тебе твою женщину-мечту? Не обязательно даже связанную по рукам и ногам. Или мужчину. Мне, в общем, без разницы.

 _«Мужчину»._

Билл бы дернулся, имей это уже хоть какое-то значение, но вместо этого только поправляет плед, прежде чем перевернуться с бока и сесть на диване: светить перед Слэйдом выделяющимся сквозь трусы стояком настроения не было даже сейчас.

Слэйд сидит на полу, скрестив ноги и лениво расчерчивая лист бумаги, чтобы занять себя чем-то. Ему двадцать два; на вид, особенно сейчас — лет семнадцать. Он красивый, и это последнее о чем Билл хочет думать, из-за него втыкая себе шприц с морфином, не заботясь о дезинфекции.

— Ты кого-то звал, пока спал. Ну. Насколько мог.

Слэйд протягивает Биллу ручку и лист, перевернув его чистой стороной.

«Не твое дело».

Слэйд кривит тонкие губы, но говорит спокойно:

— Этого кого-то зовут подозрительно похоже на меня. Насколько я разобрал.

В этот раз Билл все-таки дергается.

«Смелое предположение».

— Я просидел тут всю ночь. Ты спал. Без перерыва на то, чтобы выблевать пару букетов. Когда ты в последний раз спал больше четырех часов?

«Это совпадение».

Билл врет слишком плохо для того, кто намерен отпираться до последнего и слишком упрямо для того, кому нечего терять.

Слэйд смотрит на него как человек готовый сказать что-то решительное и необратимое вроде «я люблю тебя», но...

Вместо этого он поднимается с пола, чтобы сесть на край дивана, напряженно сцепляет пальцы замком и молчит, не глядя на Билла.

— Дай мне шанс.

Билл хочет привычно сказать «нет, и иди к черту», но вместо этого сам тянет Слэйда на себя, еще ближе, когда тот придвигается и осторожно касается губами его шеи.


End file.
